


Takes To The Sky

by DRHPaints



Series: Clark and Rhiannon [11]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Blue Jean Committee, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015), Gentle and Soft - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Punching, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mild Blood, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Clark accompanies Rhiannon on her book tour and after a signing they go back to the hotel room for an enjoyable night in.
Relationships: Clark Honus/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Clark and Rhiannon [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954567
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Takes To The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by obsessedwbooks. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

Donning sunglasses and brim of his hat pulled low, Clark crossed his firm, gray hoodie-clad arms, relishing the surrealism of the situation. For once it was he, Clark, seated on the sidelines being thoroughly ignored while a line of eager fans waited for Rhiannon’s signature and he couldn’t be more proud.

A tall, wiry man with a shock of orange hair approached, presenting his copy of the book before Rhiannon, leaning in to touch her elbow as he showered her with praise.

Clark narrowed his stormy blue eyes.  _ Watch those hands, buddy.  _ He didn’t particularly like that he was the jealous type, knew it was irrational, stupid even, but try as he might, Clark didn’t seem to be able to tackle the emerald spectre that floated to the surface whenever someone else got a hair too close to Rhiannon. But in truth, Clark realized there was nothing to worry about. Certainly not on Rhiannon’s end, and she could more than take care of herself when it came to an unwanted advance. 

Once at a benefit, the CEO of a chain of casinos looking to double down on their BJC machines dragged Clark away to chat. Immersed in negotiation, Clark didn’t notice Rhiannon drifting off to refill her drink. It wasn’t until a collective gasp from the attendees made him snap his head around that Clark’s cobalt eyes went wide.

Face furious and fists clenched, Rhiannon stood over a man crumpled on the floor, clutching his nose from which spurted no small amount of blood. “ _ Jesus fucking Chri-- _ ”

“Keep your goddamn hands off my ass!” Rhiannon shouted, chest heaving. 

Rushing to her, Clark cupped her face, looking between Rhiannon and the man trying to rise to his feet, “You okay, Rhi? What happened?”

“Fucker grabbed me.” Biting off the words, Rhiannon's nose flared. “So I clocked him.”

Mouth spreading into a slow smirk, Clark kissed her forehead. “That’s my girl.” Encircling Rhiannon’s waist, Clark sent the man tumbling back down again with a kick as they passed before leaving the event arm in arm.

Writing her name for the last time, Rhiannon capped her pen with a sigh of accomplishment, standing and stretching as Clark sidled up in his disguise. As much as Rhiannon loved casual, beachy, everyday Clark, in his loose fitting linens and flowing garments that barely betrayed his firm body beneath; or fancy, out on the town Clark, sharp suit and crisp lines, almost devilishly delicious, this look was beyond endearing.

Gray sweatpants and a matching hoodie over an absolutely ancient t-shirt, the legs were a tad too short, exposing Clark’s socks over his blindingly white sneakers. Paired with the sunglasses and nondescript black baseball cap, Clark was positively cozy and Rhiannon wanted nothing more than to snuggle him.

Large hand gracing the small of her back, Clark dipped down for a kiss, inadvertently bonking Rhiannon in the forehead with his unfamiliar visor before lifting it away to expose his salt and pepper hair. “Good job, baby.” Capturing her lips, Clark gave her ass an admiring pat. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Aw, thank you.” Rhiannon tipped up his glasses, eager to see Clark’s stunning sapphire eyes now that the risk of running into swooning fans was low. “I appreciate you being so patient.”

“Ah, c’mon…” Hitting his Chicagoan accent hard, Clark tilted his head. “How many times have you had to put up with this kinda stuff when I do it? I don’t mind at all. Besides…” Clark drew her in close, swaying them back and forth. “It’s fun. Seeing you get the attention you deserve.”

Shaking her head, Rhiannon chuckled, playing with the tendrils at the nape of his neck. “It was just a small reading and signing, Clark. Not a big deal, really.” Ever since she got the book tour, Rhiannon downplayed the deal. Saying it was only a dozen cities, that no one read short stories, anyway, But Clark insisted she celebrate her accomplishment.

“Yes, Rhi.” Tipping her chin up, Clark grinned. “It is. And I’m so happy for you.” Clark bent down for a quick peck, combing back Rhiannon’s crimson tresses. “Alright, so, what do you want to do?”

“Hmm…” Glancing out at the Seattle sidewalk, Rhiannon frowned in appraisal. “I’m kind of peopled out. Do you want to just go back to the hotel and order room service?”

Clark sighed with relief. “Hell yes. That sounds great.”

Back at their room, Rhiannon dumped her purse before they perused the menu, sitting down when it arrived at the small corner table. “So…” Clark wrapped his wide mouth around a bite of t-bone. “How are you feeling? Half done.”

“Good.” Nodding, Rhiannon lifted a forkful of potato to her mouth. “Better than I expected. I mean, it’s stressful, but…” Rhiannon reached out and squeezed Clark’s hand. “You coming along really made a huge difference. Thank you.”

“Of course, Rhi.” Clark interlaced their fingers for a moment before returning his attention to his meal. “Happy to.”

Clark told Rhiannon it wasn’t a problem to come with her on the road for three weeks. Said he had nothing going on, that it would be a fun getaway for the two of them and joked that he ‘couldn’t wait to bang her in a dozen new cities all around the country,’ which made Rhiannon laugh.

But Rhiannon suspected that wasn’t entirely the truth. In the days leading up to their departure, Clark spent an inordinate amount of time in his office, door closed and voice raised, and a thin layer of guilt settled over Rhiannon’s skin at the idea of Clark postponing what might have been several important business meetings purely so she wouldn’t be lonely on tour.

Despite her reservations, Rhiannon admitted they were having a blast together. Of course Rhiannon’s duties to the publisher kept her busy, and it was a struggle for Clark to avoid being recognized wherever they went, but the days off in between events were like a blissful second honeymoon.

Whether they got gussied up for drinks at the Rainbow Room in New York, or pigged out on barbecue in Tennessee, only to work in off together on a sawdust covered dance floor, Rhiannon and Clark made the most of their time, reveling in the fun-filled days and ravaging one another each night.

Wheeling the food cart into the hall, Clark patted his little belly as he walked back into the room. “Mmm…” Cobalt eyes narrowing, he approached Rhiannon, dark eyebrows wiggling and mouth a smirk.

Rhiannon chuckled as his big hands came to her waist. “You look like you have something on your mind there, Mr. Honus.”

Biting his lower lip, Clark guided her backwards to the table. “Always.” Clark grabbed the hem of her green sundress, peeling it overhead before he swooped in to capture Rhiannon’s lips, her ass hitting the table’s edge as he began pawing at her breasts through the bra. A deep hum of contentment reverberated from Clark’s firm chest as Rhiannon wiggled back, opening her legs to admit him passage as she unzipped his hoodie and pushed it off of his broad shoulders.

“Mmm fuck. I’m so glad you’re here with me.” Rhiannon smiled, threading her fingers through Clark’s silver touched hair. “I would be so lonely here without you.”

Unclasping her bra, Clark paused, letting the straps hang loose while he cupped Rhiannon’s cheek. “Yeah. Me too.” Clark would never tell, but it was costing him upwards of 150k to go on this little jaunt with Rhiannon. He knew she would be horrified if he mentioned it, and Clark wanted her to enjoy the success she thoroughly earned. 

And besides, though Clark wanted to be with Rhiannon and stand by her side as she ascended to new heights in her chosen profession, his other motives for accompanying her ran deep.

The idea of Rhiannon, gone, for three whole weeks, frightened Clark. When Rhiannon rushed into the room, jumping up and down, clapping her hands to tell him about the tour, Clark embraced her, giving his congratulations and kissing her passionately. But Clark’s eyes were wary. His smile tight. Gaze sliding to the cooling sheets, Clark couldn’t fathom how he would be expected to sleep. 

It was torturous enough when Rhiannon left for a mere seven days. Though she was endlessly considerate, talking him through his insomnia in the dark of night while his head lay on the pillow, phone pressed to a joined ear hungry for the sound of her sweet voice and clutching a pillow to himself, counting the hours until she returned, Clark barely tolerated her absence. Upon Rhiannon’s return, he often slept upwards of fifteen hours, brain exhausted and body surrendering under her arms to a darkness finally safe enough to face with her curvy figure curled around him.

So Clark didn’t give a shit how much money it burned to flit from city to city with Rhiannon. For him, seeing the smile bloom on her beautiful visage at a fresh compliment about her work, and waking next to her each morning, was worth more than the entirety of his fortune.

Casting her bra to the floor, Rhiannon snuck her fingers under Clark’s t-shirt, exposing his built chest and trickling through the field of dark hair. “Mmm...so sexy.”

Clark giggled, shaking his head as he pressed a wide palm to her abdomen, leading Rhiannon back so he could slip off her panties. “Hmm…” Hand flowing down her body, Clark pet the supple lips of Rhiannon’s pussy, narrowing his eyes and screwing up his mouth in mock concentration. “What’re you in the mood for? Hmm?” Clark bent down, pink lips barely grazing Rhiannon’s ear as he traced her slit with a fingertip. “You want me to play with this pretty pussy, don’t you?”

“Yeah…” Rhiannon breathed, reaching out to palm the growing column of his erection through Clark’s sweatpants. “Yes, please.”

Chuckle bubbling up from his wide chest, Clark touched a kiss below her ear as he spread her lips with two fingers. “Thought so.” Rhiannon slithered her hand below Clark’s waistband, claiming Clark’s thick cock as he teased her clit until she grew slick beneath his ministrations. “You like the way I touch you?” Voice a gritty, sultry murmur, Clark swirled over Rhiannon with merciless patience until she nearly tipped off the table in her efforts to seek friction. “Do I make you feel good?”

“Yes.” Nodding urgently, Rhiannon kissed along his sharp jawline as she gave his cock a hefty pump. “So good, Clark.  _ Fuck… _ ”

Clark twisted a fist into her scarlet tendrils, fusing their mouths together as he fiddled her clit in earnest, Rhiannon rocking into his hand as her desire condensed on the tabletop beneath. Moaning against his lips, Rhiannon inched Clark’s pants down his thick thighs as much as she was able, Clark pausing to shuffle out of them the rest of the way.

“Mmm…” Replacing his fingers, Clark sank two deep inside of her, crooking them as his thumb passed over her clit, Rhiannon trembling and clinging to his expansive shoulders. “Are you gonna cum for me? Huh?” Clark nipped at her earlobe, tone almost impossibly gentle as Rhiannon closed around him. “I love making you cum, baby.”

“ _ Fuck! Clark, yes! Right there!”  _ Toes pointing, Rhiannon folded forward, a high shriek cracking between her teeth as her thighs shut around Clark’s twiddling hand.

“Mmm…” Chuckling to himself, Clark nuzzled into Rhiannon, lips alighting on her cheek, her chin, her neck, before he worked his way down. “Gonna have to eat this pussy now, you know that, right?” Clark arched a dark eyebrow, smirking as he sucked her nipple between his pink lips. “You know I can’t help it, Rhi.” Tongue gliding down from her navel, Clark knelt on the floor, hoisting Rhiannon’s legs over his vast shoulders. “I could eat this pussy every day.”

Rhiannon giggled despite being in the midst of ecstasy. “Clark...you already do.”

“Oh…” Brushing a kiss to her inner thigh, Clark grinned. “Right.”

Powerful arm looping around her ass, Clark held her against his face as he sent his crisp jaw forward, tongue spinning around Rhiannon’s engorged clit as she massaged her fingers over his scalp. “ _ Oh Clark! Yes! Just like that! _ ” Perched on the edge of the table, Rhiannon’s full weight rested against his chiseled features as Clark continued to pulse inside of her, pink lips encasing her clit and sucking voraciously.

Dripping down his square chin, Rhiannon’s thighs hugged his ears, Clark moans muffled, the eroticism of Rhiannon’s screams above him overwhelming to the point that he released the arm surrounding her hips and began to yank his begging cock.

“ _ Clark! Fuck! Yes! Don’t stop!” _ Rhiannon fell back, nearly knocking a lamp to the floor in her thrashing as her heels skipped over Clark’s wide back and she resisted the urge to tear at the sensitive follicles of his graying hair. Seizing beneath him, Clark inserted a third finger, feverishly shoving his arm forward as his tongue flicked over Rhiannon’s enclosed clit until she writhed beneath him like an untamed serpent, body confused as to which direction it wanted to go in its unbridled euphoria.

Unsure which number orgasm left her panting and shaking, Rhiannon looked around blearily as Clark rose, swiping a forearm across his face while keeping his fingers firmly ensconced in her depths. “Hey baby…” Leaning forward, Clark smoothed back the sweaty red strands of her hair. “I want to try something if you're into it.”

Rhiannon swallowed, nodding. “What’s that?”

“Well…” Clark poised the head of his cock at her entrance. “I was thinking, I could put my fingers and dick in at the same time. If you want.” Lifting a broad shoulder, Clark stuck out his lower lip.

Rhiannon glanced down between them, brow furrowed. “But Clark…” Shaking her head, Rhiannon eyed his erection warily. “It won’t...I don’t think you’re going to fit. I mean...you’re so big.”

Clark giggled. Though he was aware of this fact about himself, it always tickled him when Rhiannon repeated it. “Yeah, well…” The corners of Clark’s mouth turned down thoughtfully. “I think it’ll work. But if you don’t want to, no problem. Or if you want to try, and it’s too much, I can back off right away. Whatever you want, baby.”

Rhiannon considered for a moment. “Okay.” Nodding, she relaxed back, wiggling her legs open a little further. “Yeah, let’s give it a shot.”

“Alright.” Clark aligned himself, retracting his fingers a bit and placing two atop his cock. “I’ll go slow.” Tipping himself forward, as Clark slid inside, Rhiannon’s spine arched with a huffing gasp, and he froze. “You okay, baby?”

The stretch possessed a definite sting, though not unpleasantly so as Rhiannon settled back, bobbing her head. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.“ Taking a deep breath, Rhiannon commanded her muscles to loosen and exhaled. “Keep going.”

Clark inched forward, the tight heat intoxicating as he esconced himself with a resounding groan. Taking a breath, Clark studied Rhiannon’s face. “You good, Rhi?”

“Yeah.” The sensation of being filled was just this side of uncomfortable, but Clark thumbed her clit a few times before making his first tentative thrust. As he swiveled inside of her, each stroke served to drive his fingertips deep inside, tamping against Rhiannon’s g-spot.

“Oh...oh Clark…” Ankles locking behind him, Rhiannon’s eyelids fluttered and her body quivered. “ _ Fuck! _ That’s…” Rhiannon’s pelvis began slamming furiously against him out of time with his movements and Clark couldn’t help but smirk. 

Picking up the pace, Clark folded forward, mouth an inch from Rhiannon as he pounded into her with a growl. “Mmm...yeah, you fucking love it don’t you, baby?” Clark hammered forth, an otherworldly scream issuing from Rhiannon as she cinched violently around him to the point that Clark couldn’t maintain his velocity. “You love when I fuck you with this cock.”

“ _ Oh fuck! Fuck! Clark! Yes!” _ Rhiannon thought her mouth formed the words, was pretty sure that was her voice she heard screaming, but as Clark mercilessly pummeled her, the hotel table creaking a warning beneath them, it was as though she picked up a live wire, body uncontrollably electrified in what seemed to be one, long, drawn out orgasm from which her body couldn’t escape.

Tongue moving between her parted lips, Clark molded against Rhiannon’s convulsing body, humping hard and fast. Rhiannon squeezed his cock with a force that made him drop his hand from her hair, knuckles whitening as he gripped the table’s edge. “ _ Oh baby, fuck! Fuck! You’re gonna make me cum! Fuck! Rhi! Yes! _ ” Clark’s knees buckled and he nearly dragged them both to the floor as his whirling hips were knocked off kilter, whimpers of a desperate man tumbling from his pink lips as he fought to stay upright.

Clark’s fingertips ruthlessly nailing the cluster of nerves within her, an inkling urgency gathered in Rhiannon, a tightness almost as if she had to use the restroom, and for a moment she panicked. “ _ Fuck! Clark, I...I… _ ”

“ _ Rhi! Fuck! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” _ Straining for half a second while Rhiannon silently scrambled, Clark’s oceanic eyes clenched and his sharp jaw dropped before he exploded with a high, forte whine. 

“ _ CLARK!” _ With a screaming shudder, Rhiannon’s body expelled a deluge of her own liquid essence combined with the sticky white remains of Clark’s release, soaking him to the wrist and down the front of his muscular thighs as Rhiannon quaked over the table top.

Clark chuckled, a wide, self-satisfied smirk decorating his handsome face as he retracted his hand, sucking the fingers into his mouth lasciviously. “Mmm…” Making his expressive eyebrows dance, he winked at Rhiannon once she composed herself enough to look up at him. “Nice.” Rhiannon gulped air, aftershocks continuing around Clark’s sensitive cock as she lay beneath him, a puddle of useless limbs. “Gotta say…” Clark slithered a hand up between her breasts to cup Rhiannon’s dewy face. “I was wondering if I’d ever get you there, Rhi.”

Rhiannon carded her fingers through Clark’s silver-etched hair with an exhausted smile. “Nice work.”

Giggling, Clark fused their lips together, polishing Rhiannon’s cheekbone with his thumb. “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
